


found

by sgxwitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Hugs, Kinks, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, Monster Trio (One Piece), Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-OT3, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Switching, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgxwitch/pseuds/sgxwitch
Summary: "Some say that some soulmates can speak with each other through telepathic powers." said Ace, he was sitting at the top of the tree."But that's bullshit, the chances that this is real are the same as having more than one soulmate." replied Sabo, looking at freckled one like what he just said was the dumbest thing ever.That's what Luffy heard from the older ones, but if they were correct, then why, suddenly, one more mark appeared to his wrist the moment he touched the blond guy with curly eyebrows?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 140





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my mother language and I'm not 100% fluent, so take easy, please?
> 
> hope you enjoy it, anyways

Everyone has a soul.

That is what Luffy learned when he was only a child, he remembered seeing a woman in the streets one day, her wrist had a little black heart, like a tattoo, then, a guy that she seemed to know appeared, he had the same tattoo on the opposite wrist.

Was that a symbol of a new gang that he hasn't heard about?!

So, the first thing and most logical that he did was running to Ace and Sabo, they needed to know about this!

"That's just a soulmate's mark; you dummy." Sabo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does that mean?" asked Luffy, his eyes full of confusion.

"Don't you know what a soulmate is?" that came from Ace, the boy was sitting in a short wall that was there.

"No. What is it?"

"First of all, do you know what a _soul_ is?" Sabo crooked an eyebrow in a questioning expression.

"No."

"Soul is you, basically." Ace took the speech, "It's like what you have inside yourself."

"Soulmate is someone that is, basically, destined for you and only you." they started to walk in the direction of a big tree.

"It's not just one person, Sabo." Ace said and gave the blonde a quick look before starting to climb, "You can be soulmates with more than one person too."

"That's impossible, stupid!" He followed him, finding a hook that he could sit on, "This kind of things are just myths."

"They are not!" the freckled exclaimed and the other showed his tongue, Luffy was just listening to the conversation "Some say that soulmates can speak with each other through telepathic powers." said Ace, he was sitting at the top of the tree.

"But that's bullshit, the chances that this is real are the same as having more than one soulmate." replied Sabo, looking at the freckled one like what he just said was the dumbest thing ever.

"Don't listen to him, Luffy." the older brunette looked directly at the youngest, "He can't believe in anything."

Luffy just laughed when Sabo climbed all the way up to hit the other boy.

* * *

Luffy peeked what was on the other side of the big wall, he saw when Coby became unbalanced on the things he was on top of to have height. 

His wrist was kinda tingling.

"L-luffy, we should g-get out of here, the marine will-" the moment the pink haired guy looked at his side, Luffy no longer was there.

The brunette was walking towards him. The guy had green short hair, he was using a green haki and green trousers too, apparently the only non-green thing he had was his white shirt and shoes.

His wrist was now _burning_. There was something inside him that made his stomach flip, was he hungry?

"They say you're a bad person." it was the first thing he said after they made eye contact.

And he felt his whole body shiver.

"You are…" suddenly, Luffy was way too close. He could smell the swordsman, it was bad, but he didn't look so ruined up for someone that was almost one month without eating.

Luffy finally reached him, touching his face with the tip of his fingers, feeling the sweat in the tan skin, their eyes were full of something none of them could describe.

The burning on his wrist went extremely intense for a second, a moment after it just stopped, but the brunette was so concentrated on the other guy that he didn't even try looking at somewhere else than him.

"I think you're my soulmate." Their foreheads were touching, the warm, heavy breaths mixing.

"Yeah, I think so." Zoro's voice made him lean closer, it looked like something that he was searching for finally appeared, the amount of feeling that he couldn't really describe, floating all around his stomach and making his chest tighter.

It was comfortable, like eating meat and taking a nap right after. He could get used to the feeling.

"Join my crew." Luffy said easily and Zoro frowned.

"Can't believe that of all the people in the world my soulmate is a pirate." His tone was low and he had a little smirk pulling his lips.

Luffy gave the biggest, brighter smile he had ever seen in his whole life, it made his body feel hotter than the usual. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'll be The Pirate King!" The swordsman smiled and gave a little chuckle, that was the craziest thing he had heard, and at the same time, he wanted to see more of it.

Suddenly, a feeling of pure determination hit him, almost like a punch on the chest.

It didn't feel like his, anyway.

"Name is Roronoa Zoro." He brushed their noses, trying to memorize the sea salty smell of the strawhat "Nice to meet you, _captain_."

* * *

Zoro was good, he knew it.

While he was hunting pirates he was able to realize his own force, the power he held when using the three of his katanas.

He was good, but, still, not the _best_.

Then he saw Luffy fighting with that huge guy from the marine corps, and that got him shining eyes from admiration. It seemed like the shorter was having fun, and when he put his own body in front of Zoro's to protect him from the bullets, that had been _insane_.

And then again, he had this _thing_ on the back of his mind that he couldn't identify, but Zoro was one hundred percent sure that whatever this was, had connection with his soulmate.

They won, not surprisingly, and then the little girl that brought food to him when he was starving housed them for the night, she (more specifically, her mother) gave them food, a bathroom to wash himself and a place to sleep (she even put them into a separate room from Coby), which was way more than what he expected. This day had been full of surprises.

Now, smelling like a "normal person" Zoro let himself be properly involved by the rubbery, stretchy arms of the brunette. It felt strangely comforting, like, thinking about, they have just met, and yet it was like they were in a years long relationship. 

"Your mark are little swords." Zoro said while scanning the other wrist.

"That's right! And yours is a little hat, I like it."

"Weren't they supposed to be little hearts?" That was strange, he has never seen that before.

"I dunno, but it's pretty." The brunette entangled more into the hot body "You smell like steel and fresh cut grass, ya know?" Luffy had his face buried in the other's neck "It's good."

Zoro liked his honesty.

"Doesn't surprise me." Answered the swordsman before breathing heavy on the top of the brunette's hair, soft strands tickling his nose "You smell better, tho."

"Yeah? What do I smell like?"

"Like the sea and sun burn. It's like you've been sailing since always." Luffy actually laughed at this.

"It seems like myself."

"Seems so."

"Zoro, I'll kiss you." 

That was the only warning de green haired one got before he could dive into his soulmates's touch, and it felt incredible, every cell on his body was aching to pull him closer, to connect their bodies from the tip of the toe to the top of the head.

It was like his first kiss.

Don't get Zoro wrong, he had kissed plenty of people before (having no gender boundaries helped it), but doing it with Luffy was _way_ more intimate than it had been with anyone else.

When his tongue slipped indeed his mouth, making a very much needy contact he _whimpered_. It felt like heaven itself and he wanted more.

His hands traveled to his name, grabbing black locks with desire and then Luffy jolted forward, making a little sound.

"Zoro."

"Luffy…" Foreheads rested together as they took their time breathing, lungs running out of air.

Luffy smiled before saying "We should make out more." 

"Yeah, that's something I really agree with."

And so their little session continued for a long time.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal!" Luffy thanked before attacking the food like his life depended on it.

Zoro felt sorry for the women that cooked it for them.

"You idiot, slow down!" He moved to take a napkin and cautiously clean the mess that the brunette's mouth was turning into.

"So, you guys are really soulmates?" Coby, who had been quiet the whole meal suddenly said.

"Yeah. At least that's what this mark says."

" _Yeah, canu che it_?" Luffy said with his mouth full and received a little punch on his head.

"Don't talk while eating!" Zoro exclaimed and then looked at the smaller one "He asked if you can see it, but of course you can."

"I can see it too!" The little girl said with excitement "It's pretty."

"It's strange, actually." Coby let it out in a small voice, but Zoro had good ears.

"Why is it? Is that a problem?" He furrowed an eyebrow. 

The pink haired one's eyes went wide "No! It's not like I'm a homophobe or something like this!" Coby gestured and then realized he was being too loud "It's just that your marks are different from the usual, weren't they supposed to be heart shaped?"

"That's something I must agree. We don't know either, but it just appeared when I touched him so it can just be this." 

Luffy laughed at the conversation "I feel that you're my soulmate, I think that's enough." He gave another bite on his meat, it was tasty.

After this, things happened and they had to leave. Coby was accepted on the Marine and promised they were going to meet again, and so their journey began.

* * *

Nami had joined the crew, they met Usopp and protected the island from Kuro's pirates. The crew was now at Kaya's residence, she was giving them food as a way of thanking (they still didn't know she was giving them a proper ship).

"Who's your soulmate, Usopp?" Luffy asked after eating his meal sitting at the dinner table and waiting to digest (it was still a mystery how he could afford so much food in his stomach).

"Idiot!" Nami shouted at him " It's obviously Kaya, haven't you seen her mark?"

Luffy scanned the blonde's arm till he found the little heart on her wrist "Oh, I see it!" He made an angry face "Kuro deserved what he got, he was being such a bad person by trying to separate soulmates."

"Yeah, I know." Kaya bit her lip, feeling a little guilt for listening and trusting the (now not anymore) butler. Her face softened when she felt Usopp's hand resting on her thigh, comforting.

"He's not here anymore, because The Great Capitan Usopp saved the day!" He closed his eyes, doing a pose. Kaya laughed.

Zoro ignored the curly haired one "That jerk has plenty of reasons to justify what he got."

"Wow, I didn't think one day I would agree with you on something." Nami said and Zoro replied with a fake smile.

Luffy leaned closer to the swordsman, resting his head on his shoulder. He was tired, it had been a long day.

"And what about you? Have you guys found ya soulmates already?" Usopp was curious, trying to scan their wrists but all of them were under the table.

"Have you really not realized the amount of gayness they irradiate?" Nami thumb pointed at her crewmates.

"Yeah they act kinda strange but- WAIT! Are you soulmates?!" Usopp was wide eyed staring at the couple.

"Yeah, that's what these marks say." Zoro pulled their connected hands from under the table, showing the signals.

"Wow, that's unexpected."

"Oh my! You guys have ambition soulmarks!" Kaya was fast on getting herself off the chair to come near them and to examine the writs "I've seen this only in books but never in real life, I thought this was only a myth!"

"Apparently it's pretty real."

"What have you said again? _Ambition soulmark_?" Zoro looked interested.

"Yes! I have studied a lot during this year's, and sometimes I get to read about these special marks."

"Are you really telling me these guys have something special?" Nami looked at the other girl, face with a real shocked expression. Zoro snarled.

"That's actually very rare. Ambition soulmarks only happen when your soulmate has a really big ambition, in your case, the hat and the sword must mean a lot to you."

"Yeah, I think so." Zoro moved to touch the swords on Luffy's wrist "But, is there something beyond the marks being 'special'?"

"I don't have sure about this, because that's supposed to be only myths." Kaya let her head fall to one side "By what I've read, you guys have almost 70% plus of chance of having a third soulmate."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, and that's not just it." Kaya was excited with her new discovery "You know that soulmates have a connection, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, my soul was made for his." Zoro said.

"Not exactly. In reality, soulmates don't need to be exactly romantic, their bond can be beyond this." She was gesturing while talking "Because of this bond, we (soulmates) can share information with one another sometimes only by a chance of looks, like telepathic. But some special soulmates can really have telepathic powers, they share thoughts, feelings, dreams and, sometimes, even make the other feel something using the mind."

"You're saying I can do this with Zoro? That's cool! Luffy seemed happy with it.

"In fact, no. For doing it, you usually need to have a third soulmate, but because of your ambition soulmarks that's not impossible." She smiled.

"Alright, too much information for one day." Zoro stood up from where he was before "I'mma go take a nap before we go. Wanna come, Luffy?"

"Nah. You can go, I will wait for the desert." 

"I thought so."


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji appears and faith does it's thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not beta read, so sorry for any mistake!!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it

Nami saved Yosaku.

The friends of Zoro had appeared in a coincidence, and once again, Luffy was gifted from the destiny and now they knew where to find a cook, or how the captain used to say, a Sea Cook.

"Luffy, stop eating all of our stock, it's not going to last enough till we get there!" Nami said and gave a little punch in her captain's head.

"But aren't we going to go to a restaurant? We can eat when we get there." Luffy defended himself after finishing his _afternoon snack_ , which consisted on meat.

"I don't know how we agreed that this guy could be our captain." She sighed exaggeratedly.

"I told you guys I should be the captain but no one stood with me." Usopp shrugged, he was sitting at the table, creating another of his inventions.

"I'm afraid of what you would do with that amount of power on your hands." Nami, always gentle like a horse, said.

"You're talking like I'm some sort of a politician."

"I'll find Zoro. Bye guys." Luffy announced when he stood up to leave the kitchen, the others just continued with their thing.

"Zoro~." Luffy grabbed the swordsman's shoulders, shaking him to make him wake up "Zoro, wake up, I want to be with you." He had a pout on the face, just like a little child wanting attention.

"Good afternoon?" Zoro was confused, opening his eyes slowly. He was laying on the couch of their bedroom; Nami was the only one that slept in another room.

"Zoro!" He gave one of his big smiles and hugged the older "I missed you." 

"I was with you almost the whole morning." He adjusted the smaller body above him, moving a little to make them fit together.

"But I was."

"Okay." He sighed, tracing Luffy's cheek scar with his thumb.

_Beautiful._

"You're happy." That wasn't a question, it was a statement and Zoro raised an eyebrow at it.

"Yes, I am. That was kinda sudden, but how did you know?" 

"Dunno, just _feel_ it. I've been feeling _you_ a lot more recently, it's nice." He stretched his neck a little so he could kiss the green haired man for a few seconds.

"I thought it was just me, but apparently that's one of the _soulmates things_. Do you think that has something to do with the ambition soulmarks?" 

"Maybe we are closer to finding our other soulmate!"

"But Kaya said it could be just a myth. Maybe that's not even real."

"But you do feel like something is going to happen, right?" The first nakama nodded.

"Like a tingly sensation on the back of my mind, almost instinct." Zoro was rubbing circles on Luffy's back "You feel it too, I suppose."

"Yeah! I'm excited to meet them." He confessed, lifting himself so he was sitting on Zoro's lap. He didn't have to say a word because the swordsman just _knew_ he wanted to kiss, and he wanted it too.

* * *

Zoro could feel that Luffy was being beaten up at the restaurant, but even so, he knew that it wasn't something the strawhat wanted help with.

Their soulmate connection seemed to improve a lot since they met Zoro's friends and headed in a search for a cooker.

He was just taking an usual nap when, suddenly, there was this loud breaking sound that came from the inside of the restaurant. Zoro, Nami and Usopp quickly jumped out of the Going Merry and went to the deck.

Before even opening the door, the swordsman felt a burning tingly sensation on his right wrist. The _opposite_ where Luffy's mark was.

_Fuck._

His eyes looked everywhere when he opened the door, but almost like a magnet, his vision fixated on the scene happening in front of him.

There was a person dressed in a full-black suit, blonde straight hair hiding part of the face and a strange shaped eyebrow, curling above his eyes.

He had his arm stretched high, holding easily with one hand the commander of the marine ship that attacked them early.

His wrist was on fire.

The time seemed way too slow, Zoro only realized this when Usopp instinctively gave a step backwards. When the swordsman tried to go in the direction where his eyes were locked, a huge guy appeared shouting at the blonde one, saying something about respecting clients.

Nami had touched Zoro's shoulder, eyebrow furrowed with confusion, that was when the green haired one finally "woke up", paying attention to what was going on.

They were having to hold the man, because he was one feet away from killing the marine commander.

And, like always, Luffy simply appeared in the right times, this now being through a hole in the roof.

Zoro didn't think he could even get surprised.

"You broke it yourself!" Luffy shouted to the owner of the restaurant when he was accused of breaking the ceiling.

Oh boy, this was gonna be long.

* * *

"Hey, join my crew." Sanji choked on his cigarette, he didn't know if it was for the sudden sentence or the intense burning sensation on his left wrist.

"W-what?"

"Oh!" Luffy jumped to the deck where the blonde and the pirate were "I think you are my soulmate." He smiled.

What the _hell_ was going on?

"Sanji, right?" The cook nodded a little, feeling bewildered "Can I touch you?" He bent down, stretching a hand to slowly touch the blonde's face.

"What are you-" He was stopped when the burning on his wrist became unbearable, he gasped.

"Luffy?" 

Zoro's voice looking for his captain made presence on the deck, making Sanji jolt with the sudden intrusion. The other pirate was just sitting quietly while listening.

"Zoro! Come here." Luffy stretched his arm so he could reach the swordsman, pulling him till he was right beside him "It's him!"

"What the- Wait." He looked at Sanji, eyes widening a little "That crazy cook from before is our soulmate?!"

"Yes!"

"What?! What do you mean with 'our'?! And don't fucking talk about me when I'm still here!" The blonde was in shock, mind doing loops.

When Luffy and Zoro turned to explain (or at least _try_ explaning) the situacion to the cooker, they _touched him._

Their wrists reached the climax and the burn stopped, time slowing down and heads suddenly feeling dizzy while their vision was blackening. They were gonna pass out.

* * *

Sanji's day had been _crap_.

First of all, he was working as a waiter because all their waiters decided to quit their jobs the day before. To make the situation worse, he had to deal with a jerk marine commander, who thought that just because of his status he could demand anything from the restaurant; like it was his problem that the guy didn't get the wine he wanted.

At least his companion was a beautiful lady that seemed to enjoy his flert.

 _She could be my soulmate_ , he thought, but with a quick glare he saw that nothing had appeared on his wrists. What a shame.

He had been feeling a strange, tingly, sensation recently, the cooker associated this with recent stress and kept living his life.

The shit commander called him again, and this time, he had a _fucking bug_ on his soup, the soup that took three days to make and the same that in a matter of seconds was splashed on the floor within the hole table, now broken.

What a day.

After some events, Sanji was now at the deck, offering food to the hungry pirate, because, to him, everyone that is hungry is a client, it does not matter if they have money or not.

But then, something _really_ strange happened. Dirt, he heard a voice coming from the upper deck, when he checked to see who was, a boy with a straw hat, shorts and a vibrant red shirt.

He asked him to join his _crew_.

_What the actual fuck?_

But that was not even the strangest thing. 

He said they were soulmates.

And when he thought nothing could get worse, _another guy_ appeared saying the three of them were soulmates.

_God, what did I do to deserve this?_

His mind was getting crazier over the time, his wrist had started to burn in an almost hurtful way and the two idiots seemed to forget he was there.

But then they touched, and his vision went black, mind finally stopping and wrist feeling normal again.

* * *

He opened his eyes, head feeling dizzy and confused, it took a moment for him to recognize the place he was, the lights entering his pupils and his room taking form.

"What…?" Sanji slowly sat in the bed, resting against the headboard.

There were two people with him, the guys that were saying crazy things about soulmates.

_Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro._

The names passed through his mind, how did he know these names? What was happening?

 _How does he know our names? Wait, how do **I** know his name?_, Sanji heard Zoro's voice, but at the same time, it was like the sound never came to his ears, like it was directly connected to his brain.

 _I'm hungry..._ , Luffy said, without saying, he was curled up on the ground, sleepy.

 _What the hell?_ , he thought.

"Yeah, what the hell." Zoro's voice (now the audible) echoed a little in the room, staring directly at the blond.

 _Why did he say it like he listened to what I thought?_

_Because I **did** heard you_, he stared at the dark eyes for a moment before starting to panic, because the green haired man never moved his mouth.

"Morning." Luffy said while sitting up, stretching and yawning right after "What are you guys talking about?"

 _Luffy, it's the telepathic soulmate thing_ , Zoro, once again, said without even opening his mouth.

 _Wait, I can hear you! Can you hear me?_ , the youngest seemed excited, despite the _fucking_ crisis that was happening inside Sanji's mind.

And when he was going to ask them what was going on, a vision of a girl, no, her name was _Kaya_ , appeared to him, like remembering an old memory. She was explaining something about soulmates and a thing called ambition soulmarks and that it could cause on things like… _telepathic bond._

Sanji's eyes widened the moment he pulled his sleeves to see his wrists. On the right wrist there were three little swords, and on the left, a little straw hat layed, just like Luffy's one.

 _Hey, Sanji_ , Luffy called for him, and when he looked up, he saw the biggest smile ever, _you can hear me!_

"Guys?" There was a knock at the door, it was the only thing that kept him from panicking right then and now. "Oh, are you okay? You idiots passed out suddenly, we got concerned."

The girl with orange locks came in, a nema floated through his mind, Nami. She was so beautiful and gracious and so gorgeous Sanji had to remember himself of the actual crisis that was happening there. 

A crisis that involved two other guys that, apparently, were his soulmates. Not girls, but _guys_.

"It's not like it was intentional." Zoro answered, grumpy. Sanji could _feel_ how the other was used to it.

 _Don't be a jerk with a lady like her, stupid marimo_ , Sanji spoke, well, thought and he saw when the swordsman rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know her!" He shouted, out loud, at the cook and Nami gave a confused look, eyebrows furrowed "It's about what Kaya told us."

Nami's eyes widened in a matter of seconds and she ran to the captain, checking his wrists. There were marks in there.

 _It's a lot of waves_ , Luffy's voice said on his head, _looks like a pirate thing, maybe that's a signal for Sanji to join us!_

 _All blue..._ , it was the first thing that Sanji thought when he saw the soulmark.

 _What is all blu-_ , Zoro thought was cut off by the girl.

"Oh my fucking- Wait, you can talk through telepathy?!" She ran now to Zoro, examining his marks too.

"Yes! It's strange, but we can." The strawhat exclaimed, giving a smile.

_Don't think anything incriminating, don't think anything incriminating, don't-_

_You know that we can hear you, right?_ , Zoro spoke and gave a look to Sanji.

"Get out of my head!" Unfortunately, that was pretty out loud, which ended up startling the girl that was there. He felt something like concern from Luffy.

Sanji stood up, taking his cigarettes and lighter from the bedside table "Alright, I need some time alone, don't try fucking entering my head or something like that." He massaged his temples, his head was throbbing in pain.

He got out of his room, heading outside the restaurant to be able to smoke in peace and try putting things in place on his mind. There was plenty of new information and it felt overwhelming, like for example, he could just feel emotions that weren't his, and if he closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated a little, it was like if he was on his bedroom again, he could hear voices that hardly dissipated, talking about the situation with the girl from before, Nami.

Having a telepathic bond with someone Sanji already knew sounded awful, but imagine with two guys he had never seen his whole life, and to make it even more unfortunately, it felt so personal and at the same time so suddenly that it made him want to throw up.

There were things he promised himself not to let anyone know about, but right now, it seemed that these two strange and also so familiar people were just inches from finding out.

He looked at the sky, exhaling the smoke from his third cigarette off his lungs, nicotine bringing a false relaxing state.

He buried these memories even deeper on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a lot of information on this chapter, I know. also, I've been having some troubles with my writing, so I'm not fully satisfied with it and I know it's kinda crappy. 
> 
> if you guys have any contractive critics, please, tell me! i will be happy to read them.
> 
> see ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys 
> 
> sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, thing really got difficult to me
> 
> again, my mother language is NOT english so forgive me if there are mistakes
> 
> hope you like it

Sharing is not something everyone can do, that's a fact. Humans always had problems when it came to sharing - the existence of wars is the proof of that.

Now, think: if it's already hard to do this with things, imagine your thoughts, feelings, sensations, everything you do.

That, without counting the fact that you would experience the life of, not one, but _two_ other people.

That's what Sanji, Luffy and Zoro were passing through.

The first thing the blonde decided to do after he calmed himself a little was to try the new thing. He started to slowly look inside his own head, looking for ways to control what he wanted to share or not, by doing it, Sanji realized that there was something unusual on the back of his mind, it was like a _tune_.

He tried to look further, and when he did, almost instantly he heard the strange but also so familiar voice of Zoro.

"I think I'm understanding how to do this now." Zoro said to Nami, who was sitting in front of him, then he frowned his eyebrows momentarily "Cook?"

 _'Oh, I've been caught.'_ It was the first thing he thought and the sudden realization that Zoro could hear him made his face heat up a little.

"What's going on?" The redhead asked, tilting her head a little with confusion.

"He's here, I mean, in my- _our_ head?" He did not expect it to sound like a question but it did, this was still confusing.

"Oh, hey Sanji!" It was Luffy's excited voice, loud and clear even though they were so far away "Can you see the room? Cool, right?"

 _'It's not cool, it's scary…'_ And, again, he forgot that they could hear him, but he did not regret saying it.

"Yeah, I'm staying by curly eyebrow's side this time, it is kinda scary." The green headed one agreed, he adjusted to sit, still on the floor, but closer to the bed, Sanji felt the softness of the mattress on his back.

 _'Since when are you allowed to give me nicknames, you mosshead?'_

_'Since I wanted to, shitty cook.'_

Luffy's giggle filled the air, taking away the little tension that had formed.

It was a nice sound, definitely.

"Don't mentally fucking chat when I'm here!" Nami shouted at them and it made Luffy laugh more.

 _'Oh my, Nami-san, forgive us for being so rude.'_ Sanji said without saying.

"He's saying sorry." Luffy spoke for the blond.

"Thanks, Sanji-san." She thanked, much calmer than before "You idiots should do it too- You know what? Nevermind, I think you guys should talk, alone, for a moment." She stood up from her place and headed to the entrance of the bedroom, making her way in.

And so they were all alone.

 _'I… I'm going there, speaking like this is giving me migraine.'_ , Sanji announced before successfully tuning _off_ of them.

* * *

They talked for about an hour, it was strange and kind of uncomfortable at first, but as time passed it started to get easier to talk and discuss about boundaries.

This was something they needed to set before anything else, because Sanji felt that if he didn't, things from his past that he didn't want to come out would be exposed.

"I don't want you guys looking up in my head." Sanji pointed out the most crucial thing to him "Unless I give you permission (which I probably won't), promise to not explore my head or some shit like that." 

Luffy and Zoro could feel that this was a serious thing for the blond, so they quickly agreed with it.

"I don't care if you guys enter my head." Luffy had a little smile on the face "It doesn't bother me, _nakamas_ should trust each other." He said, simplistic as always.

Sanji felt how the swordsman chest warmed with feelings. The blonde didn't know what exactly they were, but it looked deep.

For a second, he felt like an intruder on their relationship.

"I didn't agree to join your crew and I have no intentions on doing so." Just like that, the other two knew he was lying. Well, not lying, but at least not being completely honest to himself.

They said nothing in return.

"I don't care if you slip in ma' mind either. I have my own shit but I feel you guys won't do anything about it." Zoro spoke and gave a little shrug, gaze burning on them.

"By the way, avoid talking to me using telepathy if it's not necessary." The blonde had got a cigarette and put on his mouth, not lightening it yet.

"I don't know how to control it yet, but I can try." The youngest assured.

 _'I'm afraid he doesn't know when "necessary" is.'_ Zoro thought and Sanji heard it, making a loud venting noise. Luffy was not paying attention to the Marimo thoughts.

"Hm, do you guys remember what Kaya said about different types of soulmates?" Sanji asked. It was strange for him to be the one doing it since he was not in there, but Zoro and Luffy were so he knew about it.

He knew too that the other ones were excited to meet him.

 _They must feel disappointed_ , he couldn't avoid the thought pricking in the back of his mind.

He received a pair of nods for his question "She said something about how soulmates don't need to be romantic, wasn't it? I just… I wanted to clarify that I'm attracted to _womans_." He waited for some response, but he got nothing, not even a glare or a single nod. _Nothing_.

"I'm saying this because I obviously don't want you to think I thought we were romantic partners or that I wanted to date you. I don't!" He chuckled, turning his face to the side.

He felt the sudden need to smoke.

"Ya know like, Luffy and I have a romantic bond, right?" 

" _Oh..._ " Sanji was completely lost. How should he react to this? Shockingly, it was not a huge surprise, he got an idea that it might be the situation going on in there, but at the same time, he couldn't help but ask himself _how_ it was possible.

Men were made for Women and Women were made for Men. That was no other natural way, right?

_Right?_

He was glad he wasn't tuned in at this moment.

"I'm sorry. I won't interrupt you on what you have." His voice was way too small, he fidgeted with the cigarette in his mouth and turned his gaze away "I will… do my things." Sanji thumb-pointed towards the door and quickly got up, making his way out of the, now, heavy space of the room.

He felt something coming from Luffy when closing the entrance but the blonde was too deep in his mind to pay attention.

* * *

Luffy felt like he was ripping apart. 

His hands were hurting with the amount of pressure he was using to stay still, his eyes were red and wide and the moment he saw it a strangled shout came out of his mouth and tears fogged his vision without realizing.

Time did not stop for even a second as the world kept existing as if nothing horrible had just happened.

The sight of Zoro falling to the ground, chest opened in two rips forming an 'X', blood spilling everywhere and Mihawk just sheathing his sword again.

Sanji felt pain, fear, sadness, rage, ambition, determination but also _trust_. He had to hold onto the wall because he knew he was going to fall if he didn't, heart racing in his chest and cigarette slipping from his mouth as a single tear rolled face down.

Zoro was facing the best swordsman of the world, it was like signing a death certificate and even so, Luffy did nothing to stop the fight and that was purely for trusting his first nakama and soulmate.

Unfortunately, Sanji didn't give a shit to this. It didn't matter if it was his ambition or that Roronoa was willing to die for it because the paint and feelings he was getting right now were too intense that he didn't know if he could stand it.

The swords soulmark on his wrist was _burning_.

' _It should be easy to give up your ambition, right?!_ ' He shouted on the tune as he watched the swordsman fall onto the sea.

Luffy, that was gritting his jaw prepared to stretch his arm so he could get to Mihawk, eyes flaming up in determination and anger.

He just watched as he did so, not even being surprised by the _gomu no mi_ powers because his head was too dizzy and his focus was on the feeling of water engulfing Zoro's hot body.

He could not breathe when he saw two guys lifting the fallen swordsman from the ocean, Zoro was coughing blood and Luffy shouted his name from across the sea.

He was _alive_.

"It's still too early for you to die." Mihawk started to speak, looking at the swordsman "My name is Juraquille Mihawk! Find your true self, true world, become stronger!" His arms were crossed over his chest, gaze hard "No matter how long it will take, I'll wait for you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword! Surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro woke up and then he was holding his sword upwards, still laying on the boat and chest opened "Luffy, can you hear me?" His voice was cracking, he sounded in pain and he was.

"Yeah!" Luffy's voice came in a shot from across the sea, eyes darting to form more tears.

Mihawk flinched his gaze to quickly analyze their wrists and, _Oh..._ , that was interesting.

"Sorry for worrying you." His speech was struggling and his breath was racing "If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?" He coughed more blood, jerking backwards "I will... I will never… LOSE AGAIN!" Zoro was crying a lot "Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated anymore!" He moved a hand to his own head, sword still pointing at the sky "Any problems with that, Pirate King?"

Luffy had a huge smile playing on his lips before a giggle filled the air "None!"

Sanji's eyes were wide, gazing between them as his chest tightened painfully with something he couldn't describe.

' _I'm sorry too…'_ He heard Zoro's faint voice in his head before he could feel nothing more coming from the swordsman as he fainted.

* * *

Sanji decided to join the crew.

His heart was tight in his chest but, at the same time, he felt happy.

All Blue was no longer an impossible dream, now, he felt that each moment that passed he was getting closer to it, now it was becoming more real.

They had defeated Arlong, they saved Nami's island and fought together, met dragons and ran from the marine. They escaped death and Luffy showed them how much the universe loved him with the amount of luck he had.

Without realizing, they fell into a routine, Sanji got used to waking earlier to start the preparations of the breakfast, Nami finally could start doing what she wanted to (drawing maps) and was showing how much of a good navigator she is, Usopp was creating new inventions, always busy with something. Zoro had developed a training routine as well, having his time to give his best while on other moments just taking naps anywhere he could and their captain was always doing something on board to waste time.

The three soulmates had also started to get used to their connection, not that Sanji had changed his idea or that he was _gay_ now, not this, but now they were used to it, no more headaches or overloading. The men could now communicate easier through telepathy and had learned how to identify each other feelings or sensations, sometimes it was helpful during fights, other times Sanji would just use it to know what their captain wanted for dinner or if he needed to do a nutritive drink for Zoro for the hard training.

It was their routine.

Another thing especially Sanji learned to do was _hiding_. It just turned easy with each day that passed, he just buried the things he didn't want to talk about deep in his chest, so deep that even himself wouldn't think about it.

Or he hoped for.

They were at Grand Line, the place where everything could change because there was where all of their dreams would come true.

Luffy was _so_ excited. He couldn't stop for even a second when he was there, always showing his teeth around with the big smiles of him, playing with Usopp whenever he could and taunting Zoro so he would run after them just to spend time, he would usually go to the kitchen, asking for snacks before meals or just to mess with the cook.

They had discovered Baroque Works and it was the moment that Nami found her soulmate.

Now, the crew was heading towards Alabasta and had a blue haired princess with them, the princess which had a little heart shape on her wrist that matched exactly with Nami's one.

And once again the universe was throwing everything that he learned and adopted as truth on the _fucking trash_ , because Nami and Vivi were united by fate and he couldn't say destiny was unnatural.

But with he admitted it, he was going to admit too that _maybe_ , in a far, _far_ reality Zoro, Luffy and himself were meant to be _something_.

His life was all fucked up, definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! if you have anything to tell me about my writing then tell me, it will be very helpful.
> 
> see ya another time!


End file.
